


Lullaby

by XFangHeartX



Series: Inuyasha: The Next Tomorrow [6]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Lullabies, Sleep, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 11:45:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16304594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XFangHeartX/pseuds/XFangHeartX
Summary: When Yamako can't sleep, Kagome decides to fix the problem the only way she knows how.





	Lullaby

**Author's Note:**

> Inuyasha © Rumiko Takahashi
> 
> Ichiro and Yamako Higurashi © Me
> 
> Dearest © Ayumi Hamasaki

 "WAAAAAAHHH~!! WAAAAAAAAHH!! Ahh...AAAAAAAAAHH~!!!"  
  
 Ichiro groaned as he lifted his head up from his futon, his golden yellow eyes dull with exhaustion and irritation. He glanced back at the door to his room before he slid it open and walked out, heading down the corridor until he approached the door to his parents' room, the source of all that unearthly wailing. As he opened it, he saw his mother and father, the former gently bouncing his newborn baby brother, Yamako, while the latter sits on the futon, looking more exhausted than Ichiro did.  
  
 "Mom, Dad," Ichiro complained. "When is Yama gonna stop crying?"  
  
 "We're sorry, honey," said Kagome as she kept rocking Yamako. "Your brother's being a little fussy this evening."  
  
 "Jeez...I don't think even I cried this much when I was a baby, did I?" asked Ichiro.  
  
 "You'd be surprised, son," muttered Inuyasha.  
  
 "Well, can't you turn him off or something?" asked Ichiro. "I'm really sleepy."  
  
 "I'm sure your brother's sleepy, too," said Kagome. "It just might take a while until he's ready to sleep on his own."  
  
 "Well, how much longer is it gonna go on?" asked Ichiro, covering his sensitive ears. "I'm about to go deaf, over here!"  
  
 "Hmm..." Inuyasha hummed as he looked to his wife. "Hey...Kagome. What about that song?"  
  
 "Hmm?" Kagome hummed, inquisitively. "What song?"  
  
 "You know," Inuyasha began, "the song you used to sing for Ichi when he was a baby and he wouldn't sleep."  
  
 "I don't remember you singing me any song," said Ichiro.  
  
 "Well, you were just a baby, Ichi," said Kagome. "Eventually, you were able to sleep on your own, so I stopped singing it to you."  
  
 "Oh," Ichiro muttered.  
  
 "Well, maybe you should try it this time, Kagome," Inuyasha suggested. "I'm about to rip off my ears, over here!"  
  
 "It's worth a shot," said Kagome as she sat down on the futon while holding Yamako, who continued to wail loudly while his mother gently held him in her arms. "Shh, shh, shh...it's okay, Yamako...Mommy's here, now."  
  
 Yamako sniffled as he looked up at his mother, who smiled before she began to sing.  
  
 _"Honto ni taisetsu na mono igai  
subete sutete..."_  
  
 Yamako blinked as his mother continued singing, while Ichiro's ears perked at the soothing sound of his mother's voice. As for Inuyasha, his face had this warm, almost proud look while his wife sang.  
  
 _"Shimaetara  
ii no ni ne  
genjitsu wa tada zankoku de..."  
_  
 As Kagome kept singing, softly, Ichiro suddenly walked up to her and laid his head down on her lap, causing her to glance down at him before she smiled and tenderly stroke his head.  
  
 _"Ah itsu ka eien no_  
nemuri ni tsuku hi made  
Dou ka sono egao ga  
taema naku aru you ni..."  
  
 At that moment, Yamako's eyelids began to grow heavy before he let out a tiny yawn, and Ichiro sighed softly as he nuzzled his cheek against his mother's thigh. As he began to drift off into sleep, he could see himself back in the days of his infancy, being held by Kagome as she was singing him the same song. Before too long, both of the Higurashi brothers were asleep in their mother's embrace...and when Kagome looked over her shoulder, she saw that they were not the only ones, for she saw her husband leaning against her with his chin practically fitting into her neck while he snored, which caused her to chuckle lightly.  
  
 "Umm...Inuyasha?" asked Kagome, causing Inuyasha to snort as he awoke.  
  
 "H-huh?" he muttered as he looked around. "What? ...Oh...are they asleep?"  
  
 "Yeah," Kagome smiled, which caused Inuyasha to smile back before he took Ichiro into his arms, allowing Kagome to hold Yamako as she began to lie back on the futon with him. Inuyasha soon pulled the blankets over her, as well as Ichiro and himself, before he looked at his two sons, then back at Kagome before he smiled at her warmly.  
  
 "I love you, Kagome," he whispered as he looked down at his son. "You...and our two boys, here."  
  
 "I love my boys, too," said Kagome. "All three of them."  
  
 Inuyasha chuckled before he kissed his wife on the lips for about a good minute, then pulled away as he gently took the slumbering Ichiro into his embrace while Kagome rested her head against the half-demon's chest, cradling Yamako in her arms as they finally drifted off to slumber with nothing but the light summer breeze and the full moon outside.  
  


**THE END**


End file.
